Number Five
Number Five is fith in line of the Ten Garde children who escaped from Lorien during the Mogadorian attack. Little is known about Number Five and he/she was the only remaining Garde member not present during the final battle in Dulce, New Mexico in The Rise of Nine. Number Five was seen on Malcolm Goode's tablet travelling very quickly from Brazil by Four and Nine. He/She was later spotted in Jamaica, and then again headed north from there, also very quickly. However this has not yet been confirmed to have been Five. The fourth book in the series, due for release in August 2013, is set to be named The Fall of Five, ''which suggests that Five may have a bigger role in the next book. Number Five is the Fith Lorien Elder. Physical Appearance Nothing is known of Five's physical appearance, as we still do not know who he/she is. However, in ''The Lost Files: The Fallen Legacies ''when Adamus is in Number One's memories of the last day on Lorien, as he sees One and the eight other children with their Cepan's running to the ship, it is said that he also sees another blond girl, younger than Number One, being carried by her Cepan. As Number One is the only other natural born blond female, this is assumed to be Number Five. Also, in Number Six's memories, she claims to remember seeing a quiet blond girl eating fruit on the ship that brought the Garde to Earth. However, this could also have been Number One. Personality Nothing is known of Five's personality, as we still do not know who he/she is. However Number Five could be Sofia Garcia, the girl from Argentina who pulled a man from the rubble after an earthquake. If she is, it is assumed that Number Five has a good heart as she risked her identity being discovered just to save the man's life. Legacies '''Enhancement - '''All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance and hearing. '''Telekinesis - '''The ability to move things with your mind. All Garde possess this power. '''Externa - '''Five has the ability to take the qualities with anything in his hand. He carries around two balls, one rubber ball and one steel ball, which he uses to turn his hands to rubber or metal. During the fight with the Mogadorians at the Monster Mart, Five saves Four's live while changing his arm into rubber. He also uses this ability to change himself into steel, which is shown several times where he changes his arm to a sword, or when he uses it to defend himself. '''Flight' is also one of Five's Legacies, as Four and Nine spotted what could only have been Five travelling very qucikly from Brazil, and they later spotted Five again moving north of Jamaica also very quickly. From the speed in which Five was doing this, it seems unrealistic that a plane would be travelling this fast. It is later confirmed later when a wormlike creature appears in Monster Mart and Four asked if Five could fly. Loric Chest We have no knowledge of the contents inside of Five's chest. et travelling very quickly from Brazil by Four and Nine. He/She was later spotted in Jamaica, and then again headed north from there, also very quickly. Number Five is mentioned again by Setrákus Ra, the Mogadorian leader, when he is pretending to be Sarah Hart in order to trick Six into giving him information on the other Garde. When he is still in the shape of Sarah, he urgently asks Six where Number Five is. This can only make us assume that the Mogadorians still have no idea where he/she is. Category:Garde